


When In Doubt

by NebulosasDemonio



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, DanMax, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, goat cheese, heck uh, hope itll be good, i should be done soon, plot twist???, second chapter is the last chapter, suggest tags bls, uhm probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulosasDemonio/pseuds/NebulosasDemonio
Summary: umthis is the filthdanmaxdont likedont ready e a                                 hlast chapter becausey e           a h





	1. He's Watching

He dragged the small boy by the hood with a grin, sickly chuckling, he threw Max against the wall. Max’s heart was pounding, and even after everything, each time he would come back felt like a new world of hurt. He always hurt him, though still, somehow, his smile. That smile. That goddamn smile. It felt so genuine sometimes, he couldn't possibly believe he cared about him, it just didn't add up. How convincing he is... It’s scary.  
Max was in a panic, his back hurt accompanied by the pain in his legs, but he attempted to stand up nonetheless.

 

He fell back down, whining from the impact of the fall.  
Daniel cracked his neck, even the slightest wince didn’t show, slowly pacing towards him. The smug look on his face, his long legs, his sick intentions, all of the things combined made the boy want to vomit.  
His breaths were out of rhythm, he wished David was here, he wished he could help him, he wished someone, anyone, could save him. He knew never should've let his guard down.  
He found this out too late.

 

He was so fucking scared, he couldn't hide it anymore.  
He wanted to scream, but every time he tried, nothing would come out, just a weak breath of air. Cold, but not as cold as Daniel's heart.

 

Next thing he knew, Daniel was bent down in front of him, with a wide grin, pulling his cool, slender fingers through Max's soft curls, locking eyes. Max was visibly shaking, the man in white still fondling with the locks of hair.  
"Now now, Max, don't be afraid! Be a good boy and everything will be alright!"  
His brain told him to fight, but his body had already begun to nod.  
"Good!"

 

Daniel pulled Max up, securing him by holding him by his rear and his back.  
Max couldn't protest, he knew it all was useless anyway. Whenever he tried, it only became worse and more painful. 

 

He'd rest himself on the bed, setting Max right on his lap, shifting till he was comfortable, suddenly noticing his erection had risen. Daniel licked his lips in anticipation as Max's mouth opened partly.  
He felt disgusting for thinking even in the slightest bit the foulness of this man was turning him on.

 

Daniel held Max's chin up as he went right in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth gently.

 

He wrapped his arms around his chest tightly, continuing to make out with the boy roughly, blinded by sheer lust.  
"Mmmm~"  
The blond cultist breaks the kiss, their saliva connected in a wet line. Max attempted to pull away by instinct, but Daniel laid a hand on the back of the boy's head, pulling him back into it, connecting lips with him.  
Daniel shoved his long tongue as far as he could into Max's mouth, causing him to gag.

 

The kiss felt like it was going on forever, he felt dizzy, like he was losing his balance.

 

The kiss suddenly stopped as Daniel chuckled once more, awakening Max from his momentary high, the faint smell of grass in the air.  
He suddenly felt a cold breeze, a slight shiver going through his body... Oh fuck. No.. No...

 

Fuck.


	2. No,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um  
> this is the filth  
> danmax  
> dont like  
> dont read  
> y e a h  
> last chapter because  
> y e a h

He was completely naked, vulnerable and afraid. Max attempted to squirm and push him away.  
Daniel grinned mischievously, seemingly.. amused by his pathetic attacks. One catches him off guard as Max punches him in the nose. Though surprised as it begins to bleed, he brushes it off like it was nothing, pushing him against the bed, pinning him down.  
He looked up at Daniel with a glint of fear in his eye, the cultist feasting his eyes on the small boy like a predator in heat, which wasn’t too far off from the truth.

 

Max glanced at the neat white stack of clothes in the corner, accompanied by his own yellow shirt, blue hoodie, and jeans.  
As annoying as David was, he would do anything to get back to him, away from this psychopath. Anything.  
The tension was tremendous, the anticipation in the air was deep, the two practically swimming in it. The dim light just barely illuminating the room.

 

They maintained steady eye contact, the fear in Max bringing him to the brink of insanity as Daniel’s blue eyes stare straight through the boy.  
The cultist was so… patient… It was.. Making him sick… He felt hazy like it was a dream, but it was all too real. He knew how real it really was.

 

It can’t be real . . .  
It can’t be

David.  
Please.

Someone.  
Anyone.

Fear.  
Fear.  
Fear.

It was when the brunette began to become lost in his thoughts and unaware of what was real and what was not that Daniel took his chance and with a swift motion, he wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled a twisted knife out of seemingly nowhere, spinning it around with utter speed and pointing it towards the boys chest.  
The child woke from his mind, his eyes shot open, his pupils shrinking. He yelled and choked from the pressure that was bestowed upon his neck, struggling and coughing, the blonde tightening his grip. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Max’s legs kicked and kicked. He struggled for air, struggled to breathe.  
The pace of his heartbeat accelerated like never before.  
Daniel decided to spare him and release for a couple seconds, so Max wouldn’t pass out. He wasn’t done with the boy. He hadn’t had his fun yet.

 

His lips curved up into a smug smirk towards his prey. Planting a kiss on Max’s forehead in a loving manner. It would’ve been sort of cute if it wasn’t him  
If the situation were different.  
But no.. It wasn’t cute. He’d never be the same after this. If he even made it out alive.  
God, he wasn’t sure if he’d even want to live if he had the choice.  
He couldn’t go back to how it used to be.

Never...

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and he writhed and screamed out in agony.  
Daniel had plunged his blade straight into Max. He loved the noises that came from the brunette. He craved it.  
A pained sensation went through his body, a chill down his spine. He was openly sobbing, as Daniel pushed the blade deeper, pulling it through the boys skin and chest down to his stomach, observing the clean cuts.  
He carves into Max’s skin, hard enough to scar. Though it seemed to be a word or phrase, what, he couldn’t say.  
Max continues to cry and scream violently, throwing around swears, forcing his eyes shut.  
“Ah ah ah! Look at me, Max.”  
He speaks sternly, scolding the poor boy, yet, a certain softness and comfort found in his tone.

 

The man pulls out the knife that was once cutting into his body and licks the blood clean off, savoring the taste. The smell of sweat and blood in the air was foul, anything but pleasant.  
He presses his hand to Max’s wet face. He sniffled and flinched at the touch.  
There those eyes were again. Unnerving.. Those eyes never sat right with him.  
He only softly smiled at him and tilted his head innocently. His somewhat successful attempt at playing the innocent act only made it creepier.  
He picked up the boy that was now curled into a ball and set him down, spreading his legs and pulling Max’s hands from his face and pinning them to his sides. The fear in his eyes fueled Daniel’s drive, and he moved into position, grinning and licking his lips as he prodded at Max’s ass with his length.  
The child’s dick dripped small doses of precum, oozing down the side wetly.

 

Max felt sick, the pain blinding his very view of reality. But it only worsened when Daniel slid inside with such force, he felt a tear. He let out an ear-piercing cry and tried his best to swallow his yelps and screams, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction. Daniel only pushed further into him, licking his neck as he did so.  
The child bit his tongue, drawing blood, ignoring the foul iron taste in his mouth, it being seen as nothing in comparison.  
He had never felt pain this severe, the feeling of being torn apart mercilessly, the sound of heavy breathing and moans, blood trickling down Max’s legs. He took a cloth that was set aside and cleaned up the blood, cooing comfortingly.  
“It’s okay Max! You’ll be okay, I promise!”  
His sweet tone of voice made Max want to vomit, among other various things.

 

Daniel must’ve been seriously messed up in the head, to think he was trying to be comforting in a situation like this. He must’ve thought Max was a complete dumbass.  
His thoughts ran short when Daniel pulled out, the tip of his cock just at the entrance.  
That was when the man chuckled softly, cutely almost, a little bit of a squeak at the end. It was strange. The blonde slammed his shaft deep into Max, almost to the hilt, letting out a deep breathed moan, his tongue lolling out his mouth limply.

 

Max couldn’t hold back his cries anymore and screamed out in pure agony and torment, attempting to flail and get him to pull out.  
“P-PLEASE, PLEASE PULL OUT IT HURTS, F-FUCK!” Max pleaded for mercy, his voice cracking in the process.  
And for just a moment, the man complied and pulled out, and only then did his smile finally shatter, closing his eyes and tilting his head down, as if he felt some sort of pity for the boy.  
But it was an act, an act is all it was, it had to be.

 

Daniel’s smile returned as he opened his pretty blue eyes and kissed his forehead again.  
Max was confused, utterly confused. Why had he obeyed? Was he really taking pity?

 

No.

 

“Shh.”  
With that, Daniel thrust into him again, panting, moaning. He looked down at Max’s limp dick and began to rub, fondling with the tip. Max groaned slightly under his breath. The blonde decided to change position, sitting up straight and sitting Max on his lap, wrapping his arms around his chest securely.  
“Is that better?” He asked politely as if this was okay. The boy did not reply, he just whimpered softly, closing his eyes and letting his head hang down. Max had given in at this point. He was done trying to fight. What good did it do him? He was going to die here.

 

He was going to die here.

He accepted this conclusion. Max just wanted it to be over. He had endured so much pain already, he was ready to die. 

No.

No.

No.

He couldn’t let this man break him. He was going to be strong. He had to be.  
Max yelled, and with a new found source of energy and strength, he grabbed the man's neck and pressed as hard as he could, trying to break it. Daniel began to choke and he frowned, clenching his teeth, his body threatening to shut down and his eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head. With such anger and annoyance building up inside him from the pure fact that Max was making this harder than it had to be, the blonde threw the child across the room by instinct.  
The brunette ignored the pain, pulling himself onto his legs and starting to book it for the door, trying to pull it open, but noting the lock, he knew he couldn’t escape that easily. He immediately turned around, facing his captor, who was now closer than he was before.  
He looked calm, yet disappointed.  
“Gosh, Max. I can’t believe you think I wouldn’t lock the door. How.. naive of you..”

 

He went to pick up the boy, when he ran under the man’s legs, sliding as he did so.  
Daniel turned his head towards his victim without moving the rest of his body, his mannerisms similar to that of an owl.  
Max’s chest rose and fell with great haste, darting his eyes back and forth. He wasn’t sure how to react. The door was locked, and he didn’t know where the key was hidden. He didn’t want to be near this.. maniac.  
He fell to the floor, near a wall, resting his head on his knees, accepting what was about to go down, he had no plan, no form of comfort. 

 

Nothing.

 

The blonde finally scooped up Max, patting his hair softly. He sat him back on the bed and brought the boy’s face to his cock.  
“Go on.” He spoke, encouraging him.  
He reluctantly obliged, inhaling the intense smell. He scrunched up his nose, the stains of blood and cum layering his manhood. He didn’t have a choice, so he swallowed any inch of pride or self-respect that remained and licked the tip, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to pretend this wasn’t an adult he was doing this to. It was difficult, he admitted.  
He had no real experience in giving blowjobs to anyone, so he just forced himself to remember what the people in the porn videos he watched did.  
Daniel let out a sickly sweet groan, craving more. He laid a hand on the boy’s head, trying to get him to continue giving the attention he desired so badly. The combining tastes of heavy iron and sour fluids made him gag.

 

He began to suck further, letting it glide into his mouth. He resisted the urge to bite down, fearing the possible consequences of such a thought. He blinked away the tears that were beginning to form, swirling his tongue on the slit. Max was a mess, his hair unkempt, his eyes tinting a light shade of red from all the sobbing. He was visibly shaking, pure hatred and fear in those bright orbs. The light reflected onto his cute, glistening eyes as he took more of him into his tiny mouth. Daniel, in a world of bliss, grabbed the boy’s hair and forced him to take the whole shaft in. He felt his throat lock up, constrict, tightening around the intrusion. He began to gag and choke on it, trying to use his small hands to pull him away from it, but it was no use. The man held him there, smirking. He coughed and heaved intensely, his body begging for air, heart racing. He finally let go and allowed him to breathe, Max forcing his mouth off of his cock. He took in all the air he could collect and coughed, breathing heavily.

 

Daniel stroked his length, looking Max in the eye. He began to rub Max’s cock as well, jerking off both of them in unison. After having the boy suck on his shaft, he assumed it was only fair to return the favor. With skill, he took the small dick into his mouth, earning a cute moan from the child.  
He bounced his head up and down, lapping at the head eagerly. Fondling with the small balls, he took the entire thing in with ease. After a small span of time, Max twitched gently, squirming, his cock pulsated and he cums with a cute squeak. The blonde swallowed every little drop of his fluids, licking his lips.  
“Mmmm.. I love you, Max.” Daniel said, a hint of sincerity within his statement.

 

“You’re i-insane. I hate you.. I h-hate yo-u...“ The boy managed to sob out, feeling broken, lost, like he was seeing the world in a new light. A light that changed his view on reality forever.  
“I hate you, Daniel, I HATE YOU!” Max screamed with rage, forcing his eyes closed, preparing for impact, a punishment for his words.  
To his surprise, there was nothing. Nothing at all. He opened an eye, and gave the man a glare only to notice that Daniel was… unmoving.  
No pain came to him, no attack was made.. Nothing.  
After a couple minutes of silence and heavy thought, the blonde stared into his eyes blankly.  
The man grabbed the blue contacts from his own eyes, and with a smile, he spoke.  
“...Daniel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this felt rushed, i kinda lost my want to work on this anymore, but since some people liked it, i thought i at least owed them one more chapter. - 10/30/18

**Author's Note:**

> so- i hope you enjoyed this! i uploaded this before, but i took it down and added some tweaks because i really hated this (and my friend was trying to find it). i think it's slightly better??


End file.
